Soulful Journey
by FullElemental
Summary: After an attack on Naruto's life removes his soul from his body the Shinigami must find a new soul to prevent the Eight Trigrams Seal from overloading with Naruto and the Foxes Yang Chakra and destroying the Elemental Countries. Out of options the Shinigami turns to our world and finds a lost soul looking for a reason to live and offered him a chance to make a difference
1. Entering A New World

**Soulful Journey**

**Disclaimer!**

**First let me tell you that the idea for this story was sprung from **_**The Nine Tailed Celestial Hero: Book 1 **_**by Commander Kitsune. After reading the story I find myself having my one idea for the sorry so I have chosen to write my own Soul-fusing story. The original story goes to Commander Kitsune, I am only writing my own version, please do not sue me.**

**Summery!**

**After an attack on Naruto's life removes his soul from his body the Shinigami must find a new soul to prevent the Eight Trigrams Seal from overloading with Naruto's Chakra and the Foxes Yang Chakra and destroying the Elemental Countries. Running out of options the Shinigami turns to our world and finds a lost soul looking for a reason to live and offered him a chance to make a difference in a new world. **

**Chapter 1, entering a new world**

It was snowing, a rare occurrence during the months of winter for New Mexico. I just stood there as a white blanket of soft, cold snow fell on the hillsides of Santa Fe's National Veterans Cemetery. I stood alone in front of the grave of my Grandmother and Grandfather. I had made it a yearly occurrence to visit them once a year. I had chosen to come today, December 18, to pay my respects to them on the anniversary of my Grandmother's death. After my Grandfather's death last year I was left alone in the world. My father chose to leave our life's the same year we lost my grandmother, and my mother had died in a car accident with my younger brother two years ago. After all the death that had surrounded me the past few years it was a wonder I've been able to find time to keep my studies up with all the therapy that the College administrators have forced me to attend.

Sighing I sent a final pray before turning around and walking to my car, my head to the ground. After about two minutes of walking I arrived at my car, as I rummaged through my pockets my keys I lifted my head only to stop dead in my tracks. The reason for my frozen state was what I could only guess was the Shinigami, floating above my car. I even pulled out my glasses from my pocket to verify that I was actually seeing the Shinigami himself.

"Aaron Todd Truman, at last I have found you." The Shinigami said to me. Now most people would freak out, wondering who this deity was and how they knew their name. I wasn't sure if I should count myself luck or not to be abnormal. "If you have not figured it out I am what your culture would call the Grim reaper, But I prefer the name Shinigami."

"If you are who you say you are than I'm guessing that my time in this world has come to an end and you have come to take me to the afterlife?" I said in a calm voice. Thanks to death being a part of my life for the past few years I would actually welcome death just to be with my family again.

"No, you time has not come to enter the Afterlife. I have come offer you a deal. A deal that will change your life if you chose to accept." The Shinigami said.

"What is this deal?" I asked. The Shinigami had actually peaked my interest, if this deal could change my life I could only hope it was for the better.

"With my job as the Shinigami I am tasked to collect the souls of the many alternate realities that exist. On my last trip to the Elemental Countries, the same Elemental Countries from your favorite Anime _Naruto_, I came across the soul of young Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze separated from his body, and without a soul to provide the will that is needed to keep Naruto's Chakra in control, and to reinforce the Eight Trigrams Seal that holds the Kyūbi's, the entire world will be destroyed and if the world is destroyed than it will cause to much trouble for me.. I would have returned his soul to his body if it was within my power. I can however fuse another soul with Naruto's body. That is where you come in. I need you to be that Soul." The Shinigami said.

"Normally I would ask if this is a joke, but the fact that you know my full name, something only my family and schools know, and one of my secret interests leads me to believe you Shinigami-Sama." I said to him with respect, adding the Sama from the little Japanese I've been teaching myself. "I accept. But there are a few questions I would like to ask. First I was wondering if I could have my existence from this world, and all my worldly positions sold. Next I would like all that money, plus the money I have in my bank account transferred into Naruto's room. The last think I would like to know is how old is Naruto?" I asked.

"It is possible and will be done for your first two requests, as for you last Naruto just turned 12 in the last year of the academy. You will take control of Naruto's life from before the start of the Anime series here in your reality. From there you can make your own history. But a for-warning, you may not know everything that is to come if you change the story line." Shinigami warned as he floated over to me.

"True, but then again where's the fun in knowing what's going to happen next? I have on final request. I was also wondering if I could get a Katana like White Tensa Zangetsu, abilities an all, minus the inner Hollow." I said to him.

"Sound logic, for a human. Alright say good-bye to this life and I'll see about the Katana." The Shinigami said before taping the hilt of his blade to my forehead. I felt my eye lids get heavy as a feeling of sleepiness over took all other feelings.

When I opened my eyes I knew right away I was no longer in my own world. For one I was laying inside what appeared to be like a boiler room, the second give away was the fact that blue Chakra could be seen running through the pipes that lined the walls. Standing up I noticed that there was about five inches of water that lined the floor. I instantly know that this was Naruto's, and my new, mindscape. Looking back at the ceiling I noticed that one of the piped actually glowed red rather than blue. 'Kyūbi!' I thought as I started to follow the pipe. Eventually it lead me to a large room that had a giant gate with a paper with the Kanji for seal on it, which surprised me that I could read it, since I hadn't started learning Kanji back in my old life. Slowly I came to a stop ten feet away from the gate when a giant furry hand shot out in an attempt to grab me. Because I knew the Kyūbi would try something like this I just simply stared at hand as it retracted into the cage as a pair of blood red eyes open with slitted pupils as he looked down at me.

"**You are not the one I was expecting to find as my container." **The Kyūbi said to me.

"That's because thanks to the stupidity of village in believing that Naruto is in fact the reincarnation of you his soul was separated from his body. I have been chosen by Shinigami-Sama to take the place of Naruto's soul." I said to him.

"**The Stupidity of this village is unheard of. So you're the new soul that I must deal with in this prison of a Seal?" **Kyūbi asked me.

"Aaron T. Truman at your service Kurama, and yes I know your true name along with everything that happened the night Naruto's father seal you into him." I said with a smirk with Kurama's eyes widened.

"**How is it that a mere ningen like you, knows of the name given to me by the Sage of the Six Paths?" **Kurama asked me.

"Because I am from a different world, one in which this world is a popular Manga/Anime series, one of which I am a big fan. Do not ask more on that subject." I said.

"**Fine not that I care anyway. Now leave, your presence bores me." **Kurama said as his eyes and I felt him try to throw me from the mindscape. Holding my ground I was able to stay put.

"Listen Kurama, I want to make a deal with you." I said to the giant fox.

"**What possible deal could you make that would interest me in the least?" **Kurama asked, opening one of his eyes.

"A deal that will show the world the power of the great Kyūbi no Yoko, and help us both get revenge on Madara Uchiha for what he has done." I said, hoping to peek his interests. Apparently is work too because he opened his other eye. "The deal is we work together, either as partners or as sensei and student your choice, to grow stronger. I know what Madara has planned for the nine tail beasts and I fear that I won't be able to stop him without your support. If you're willing to help me than I will make your living in here more bearable, and I'll make sure you never become his puppet again."

"**And what if I don't accept this deal?" **Kurama asked.

"I can make your life in the seal a living hell. This is my mind, and I have full control on the settings. Plus I know you don't want to become that man's Puppet again. So take the deal and we'll both live happy." I said.

"**Ha coming from a ningen like you, now that's something, but you are right, I want my revenge on that man… Fine I'll tell you what, if you are able to somehow impress me in the next year than I'll consider your deal. Until that time leave!" **Kurama said trying to force me out of the mindscape again.

"Alright, I'll show you that I am worthy of being your Jinchuriki." I said before letting myself be forced out of the Mindscape.

"**Aaron T. Truman, you seem to be much different than anyone I have ever met. Let's see what you can do." **Kurama said before closing his eyes.

The next time I opened my eyes I was staring at a white ceiling and the hum of a few machines near me. '_I must be in the hospital, ha a first for me.'_ I thought as I tried to sit up but for some reason I couldn't move my arms. Sighing I went back to looking back at the ceiling, which I could see clearly without the need for glassed for the first time in years. I knew that I didn't have a lot of time before the Old man would be coming by. I decided to use this time to think on what to tell Sarutobi when he arrived. If I told him about the fusion between my soul and Naruto's body than it could cause a lot of trouble for me in the future, but at the same time if I didn't tell him and my mouth says something that I didn't want to be said it would make him suspicions of me. I didn't have much time to think because I heard the door slide open and a set of foot prints walking over to my bed.  
Turning my head I was surprised to see the Sandaime standing there beside me. I was surprised by the way he looked; unlike when I watch the serious back home he didn't like an anime character but like an actual human.

"Ah Naruto-Kun your awake. How are you feeling?" Sarutobi asked.

"I can't move my arms Oji-San, other than that I'm fine." I said, and I was surprised to find that it was actually my voice that came out of me, and it seemed the Sarutobi wasn't surprised with the change in voice from when Naruto's soul occupied his body.

"That's to be expected; the doctor said you should be up and about soon. You were always a fast healer." Sarutobi said as he helped me sit up.

"What happened to me Oji-San? I can't remember a thing?" I asked.

"The reports that I received said that you were attacked by a drunken Mob during the Festival yesterday. ANBU units found you after the mob had dispersed. I am sorry this had to happen to you Naruto." Sarutobi said with sadness in his voice. Yesterday's festival, he must be talking about the Kyūbi festival that celebrates the Yondaime's victory of Kurama.

"Oji-San, I-I know about the Kyūbi." I said my head down looking into my hands. I heard the old man running through a few hand signs before a wave of Chakra flowed through the room. If I was to guess I would think that Sarutobi had activated a sound barrier.

"How did you find out?" He asked me as he took a seat in a chair near my bed.

"I met with the Fox while I was knocked out. He first tried to scare me but when that didn't work he tried to get me to release him from the seal, but as you can see I didn't." I told him.

"Is that all? He didn't try to offer you a deal of some kind?" Sarutobi asked in worry.

"That's all, once he knew I wouldn't release him he grew bored of my presence and kicked me out of my own mind. Kinda rude if you ask me." I said as Sarutobi's features softened.

"Naruto you must promise me that you will never accept any deal that the Kyūbi offers you. You cannot trust it."

"I promise Oji-San," '_But you never said anything about him accepting my deals' _I added in my head. "I just want to know why you never told me." I asked.

"First you need to understand that The Yondaime wanted you to be seen as a hero, but the village thought differently. After I released to the public that the Yondaime had seal the fox in you the village was in an uproar calling for your death. I knew I had made a mistake in trust that the village would uphold the Yondaime's final wish. It was then that I passed a law that prevented anyone from speaking about the fox. I had hoped that the law would prevent the younger generations from learning of your status as a Jinchuriki and allow you to live a normal childhood, I see now that even that has failed." Sarutobi said.

"It's alright Jiji; you were just trying to look out for me." I said with a smile before an idea popped into my head. "Jiji do you think you could help me with something?" I asked.

"I'm not sure how much help I can give you Naruto-Kun. I can't be seen showing favoritism." Sarutobi said.

"Well because of the Fox being sealed with in me I'm usually thrown out of most stores, and those stores that do let me in either give me their lowest quality items and/or over charge me. Would it be possible for you to come with me and help me buy some new equipment?" I said recalling memories from Naruto's past experiences.

"Hmmm, I think I can do that. Think of it as my way of apologizing for the hardships that you've had that you've had to face. I'll come by your apartment tomorrow morning and we'll head out to do your shopping." Sarutobi said with a smile as he stood up.

"Thanks Jiji! So when can I get out of here?" I asked wanting to leave the Hospital. I watched as Sarutobi lowered the sound barrier and opened the door and calling one of the hospital doctors over and talked to him. I used this time to test my motor reflexes in my arms, and found that I had no issues with over extending, or under extending like I thought I would after being placed in a small body. I turned my attention back to Sarutobi when he started walking back towards me.

"Well the good news is you're free to leave whenever you're ready. The bad news is that the doctor says he wants you to take it easy today, that means no training Naruto." Sarutobi said.

"Finally I can go get same Ramen! Dattebayo!" I yelled to keep up the appearance of the hyper-active knucklehead.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork I must take care of. I will see you tomorrow Naruto." Sarutobi said with a smile and a chuckle after seeing me returns to my former hyper-active self.

"Bye Jiji!" I shouted as he left. Once the door slide close I released a sigh and threw the sheet off of me grabbed my clothes and slowly made my way to the bathroom to change. Once I had the orange Jumpsuit and green goggles on I looked in the mirror. It was amazing seeing me as Naruto. I ran a hand through my blond hair just because I could. Looking down at the jumpsuit I knew that it would be the first thing to change, but for now I was hungry and I always wanted to try Ichiraku Ramen. Recalling through Naruto's memories I left the hospital and made my way to Ichiraku's ramen stand. As I walked through the village I was amazed by the appearance of the village. While this world was not as technologically advanced as my old home, the architecture was better than any adobe houses that I come accustom to seeing in New Mexico. As I was looking around I noticed the glares that were sent my way. I just sighed, shoved my hands in my pocket and continued to walk. To me being glared at was better than being completely ignored, at least they knew I was alive, though many wish I, or rather Naruto wasn't. It took ten minutes until I say the familiar, or at least familiar to Naruto, shack that was like a second home to Naruto.

"Welcome back Naruto-Kun!" The young Ayame Ichiraku said as I entered the shack. From what I could tell by Naruto's memory Ayame was kind of like the protective older sister he never had.

"Hey Ayame-Nee-Chan! Can I get a bowl of Miso Ramen please?" I said as I took a seat at the bar.

"Coming right up!" Said Teuchi who had his back turned to me.

"So what have you been up to Naruto-Kun?" Ayame asked trying to start a conversation with me.

"Well training mostly, but I have to put that on hold for today after yesterday's accident." I said trying not to worry them too much.

"What accident? Are you all right?" Ayame asked. I smiled at her concern, Back home I only had a younger brother, so I was the one to worry about him. But here I had someone that worried about my wellbeing, and it was nice to know that Naruto had someone that truly cared for him.

"Yeah I'm fine; I've always been a fast healer so there's no need to worry about me." I said giving them a genuine smile.

"Well that's good to hear, now eat up; the first one's on the house, think of it as a birthday gift since we missed you yesterday." Teuchi said placing a bowl of ramen in front of me.

"Awesome free ramen! Itadakimasu!" I said before breaking apart a pair of Chop sticks and started scarfing down the ramen like Naruto would. While I was scarfing the food down I was able to savor some of the taste and knew for a fact it was the best ramen I have ever eaten, and I knew that in the future I would need to start slowing down my eating, and reducing the amount of ramen I at. I knew for a fact that Naruto's body was malnourished and needed a balanced diet. After a few minutes I set my chop sticks down and drank the broth. Setting the bowl down I sighed in relaxation. The Ramen was delicious and I could eat more but I knew I needed to get to Naruto's and see how much damage my house would be in. "Gochisosama, sorry I can only stay for one bowl but I need to get home after being in the hospital all night. I'll make sure to come by soon!" I said as I hopped off the stool.

"Bye Naruto-Kun, don't be such a stranger!" I heard Ayame call out as I exited the stand. I smiled as I ran through Naruto's memories again and found the location of his apartment. It seemed that Naruto lived in the top floor of an apartment that was only a five minutes' walk from Ichiraku. When I finally arrived as Naruto's apartment I pulled out his key from a small secret pocket in his jacket and opened the door. Turning on the light I was welcome to the sight of scattered Ramen cups, dirty dishes and cockroaches. I shivered as I watched them scurry around. _'Man Naruto was not one for cleaning. And looks like theirs some damage done to the house and furniture, nothing that can't be fixed.' _I thought as I made my way through the mess of the front room and into the bed room. Once I turned one the light I was surprised to find a few things on my bed. The first thing I was a white Katana in a white scabbard, the guard had four metal prongs that bent to the sides, and at the end of the hilt was a short length of chain. Attached to the White Tensa Zangetsu was a note, most likely from the Shinigami. Behind the sword was a medium sized box. Curious that the Shinigami had to say I pick up Tensa Zangetsu and pulled of the note that read:

_Aaron,_

_Because you are doing this favor for my I have chosen to return the favor by doing what you wanted me to. Your existence in your old world has been erased; all memory of you no longer exists. As it is I have sold every last piece of personal effect. I also took out all the money that you had had in your bank account and combined it with the money earned from selling all your things. After that I was able to convert the money into ryo, which as you know is the currency used by the world your now live in. I have placed the total sum of the money, plus a little extra to help you along in the box, it took a lot of work converting the currency so you better be grateful. Also in the box is a scanner for use on anything that you are unsure of in this world. The scanner also doubles as a phone to contact those in the afterlife you with to speak with again, or talk to for the first time like Naruto. I've put a seal on it to that only you are able to see and use it, keep it on you at all times. I have also left a gift for you from your old room, I hope you enjoy._

_ As a final gesture of faith I have gotten you the White Tensa Zangetsu for your use. To learn about the abilities that the blade has all you must do is run Chakra through it as you pull it from its scabbard. This will download all its techniques to your brain. Use the blade wisely._

_ Shinigami_

_P.S. Do not tell anyone other than the Kyūbi and the Hokage, if you must, about your soul fusion. If you need help with convincing the Hokage then the Scanner has a function that will allow a message from me to be played. Until we meet again Aaron Todd Truman._

Smiling I set Tensa Zangetsu down on my bed and opened the box, pick up the scanner first. It reminded me of the Denreishinki used by the Shinigami of my second favorite Anime/Manga _Bleach_. Opening the scanner up the screen brought up two different options, Scan and Phone. Choosing the Phone setting I saw not only was my family was in the contacts but also the names of many of the lost souls from this land, such as Minato, Kushina, and Naruto himself. Closing the Scanner I slipped it into my pocket before smiling like a mad man at the gift the Shinigami had left me. Pulling out my old Radio I then saw a second part of the gift, which was a giant CD case that held all the music that I had back on my Laptop. Choosing that it might be best to hide this stuff till later I remover the rather large envelope from the box and place the CD's and my radio back into. Turning back to the Envelope I opened it before peering inside, only for my eyes to widen at the large amount of money that was inside.

'_Damn! How much money did he give me?' _I asked myself before closing the envelope and hiding it back in the box. '_Ok I'm really going to need to learn some seal to hide this stuff.' _I thought as I picked up White Tensa Zangetsu. As I pulled the blade from its scabbard I could feel the power that it was giving off. Too bad I had no idea how to control Chakra, but that would soon change with the help of a certain Hyuuga who I knew would be more than happy to help, and start a friendship with me.

'_**A Magnificent blade you have their Ningen. But are you capable of wielding it?' **_I hear Kurama say to me from within his cage.

'_I'm sure I'll be able to once I get control of my Chakra, but until then I'm gonna have to keep it here in my room. Hopefully Hinata will help me with this.' _I thought back to him before putting White Tensa Zangetsu back into the Scabbard and then sliding the sword and the box under the bed.

'_**Not that it's any of my business but what's your plan now?'**_ Kurama asked me.

'_Well now I'm going to call my Family and Naruto before cleaning the house. If you mean what's my plan on trying to impress you? First I need to "Re-learn" how to control my Chakra, plus learning a few jutsu to help pass the Genin exam in a year. Now if you'll excuse me I have people to talk to.' _I thought before sitting on the bed and pulling out the Scanner. For the next few hours I talked to my mother, brother, grandmother and grandfather before calling Naruto and his family to explain what was going on their earth. By the end of it all I was so emotionally drained that I was just ready to fall asleep, but I had thinks to do. Forcing myself off the bed I spent another couple of hours cleaning Naruto's, now my, apartment. Once I was done I collapsed onto the bed and let sleep take me.

When I woke up the next morning I had noticed that the sun was just beginning to peer out from behind the tree lines in the east. Whipping the sleep from my eyes I went to the closet and dresser and grabbed a new set of clothes before making my way to the shower. After a thirty minute shower I made my way to the kitchen to find what Naruto had left to eat. What I found was not good, mostly Instant Ramen, sour milk, and rotten fruit. Sighing I threw away the fruit and milk before making myself one of Naruto's instant Ramen. '_I hope Sarutobi gets here soon. I don't think I can handle eating just ramen for the next few days.' _I thought as I ate the ramen. Once I had finished a few cups of ramen I threw the trash away just as someone came knocking at my door. Rushing to the door I opened it only for no one to be there Looking around I finally spotted it, a small box sitting at my doorstep.

"Strange…" I said out loud as I picked up the box and closed the door. Opening the box I was surprised to see a small container. Opening the container I knew right away that this was the same healing ointment that Hinata had gave Naruto in the Chūnin Exam. '_Looks like Hinata remembered my, I mean Naruto's birthday. Man if I keep going between calling things mine and Naruto's I'm going to drive myself insane. Maybe this would be the perfect chance to use Method Acting to truly become the Character.' _ I thought as I put the ointment in my room for now. Pulling out my box again I pulled out a large amount of Ryo to be used today while shopping. Once I stuffed the money into Naruto's Froggy wallet another knocking came at my door. When I opened it this time I was welcome but the smiling face of old man Sarutobi.

"Good morning Naruto-Kun, I hope you had a pleasant night of sleep after yesterday's excitement." He said as I welcomed him into my apartment.

"I slept great Oji-San that was once I got this place cleaned up." I said closing my door.

"Yes, I can see you did a thorough job in cleaning your apartment, which is a surprise, usually you never clean." He said looking at me a little suspicious. '_Crap!' _I thought, I was not expecting him to grow suspicious of my actions so soon, I need a cover and fast. That's when a brilliant idea struck me.

"Well after learning about that the Kyūbi is sealed in me I thought it would be best to take my Shinobi life seriously, especially if I'm going to be taking that hat from you." I said with a tooth smile. This caused a chuckle to escape from his lips.

"It's good to hear you're going to be taking you're Shinobi Career seriously. I do hope this mean that there will be no more pranks on the villagers." Sarutobi said to me with a bit of hope in his eyes. I couldn't help but smirk at this.

"I might decrease the amount of pranks I pull but I have an image to keep up." I said which only made the old man in front of me to shake his head.

"Just try not to cause too much trouble alright Naruto?" He asked me.

"I'll do my best Jiji!" I said smiling bright at him.

"Alright, now let's get this shopping done; I know the perfect place to get you some new equipment." Sarutobi said opening the door to my apartment. Smiling I ran back into my room and grabbed the green goggles from the nightstand, put them on, and ran back to Sarutobi. Smile he lead me through Konoha to a two-story store near the Hokage's Tower. Walking inside I was astounded by the appearance of the equipment. '_Wow, this is every kid's wet dream.' _I thought as I looked at all the weapons that lined the walls.

"Ah Hokage-Sama a pleasure to see you again. And I see you've brought someone with you." The man behind the counter said. Running through Naruto's memory I found nothing, meaning I had no idea who this was.

"Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto I would like you to meet an old friend of mine Eiji Fujimura. He's the owner and blacksmith of this shop. He usually outfits most of the Jonin and ANBU of the village, and is one of the few in the village who view you as a hero." Sarutobi said.

"Hokage-Sama, you mean he finally knows about…" "The giant fox in me? Yeah I know." I finished off for him. He just smiled before speaking again. "Well it's about time, so what can I help you with?" He asked.

"Well I was hoping to get a new wardrobe and some new equipment, if it's possible." I said.

"I think it's possible. How about this I'll have my daughter help you with the wardrobe and basic equipment while I talk with my old friend." When I nodded he turned around and called out. "TENTEN!" My mind froze, was this the same Tenten that was on Team Guy?

"Yeah Ota-San?" Tenten asked as she walked down the stares from the second story of the shop. Looking at her I knew right away that it was. She had the Buns and everything.

"I would like you to take Naruto here and outfit him with a new wardrobe and some books if he wishes." Eiji said to her.

"Alright Ota-San, come with me Naruto." She said walking back up the stairs. I bowed my respect to Eiji and ran up the stairs following Tenten. Once upstairs I was welcomed to the sight of clothing racks on one side of the store and a mini library on the other. "So I guess failing the Genin exam forced you to take your Shinobi career seriously?" Tenten asked me. That's right Naruto had tried to pass the Exam's early with Tenten's class.

"Not really, actually it was an accident during the Kyūbi festival that landed me in the hospital that did it for me." I told her.

"Well whatever the reason is I'm just glad to see someone willing to take things seriously. So where would you like to start?"

"A change in Wardrobe would be much appreciated." I said looking down at Naruto's old jumpsuit. Why he choose Orange is beyond me.

"Well did you have anything in mind?" Tenten asked as she lead me to the clothing side of the store. Putting my finger to my chin I started thinking.

"Well first I would like a new pair of black sandals to replace my old one. I would like same black loose pants that stops about halfway down my shin and has several pockets I can use to hold scrolls in." I said as Tenten nodded.

"What about the shirt and possibly a jacket?"

"Well I have an idea for a jacket I would like, would it be possible to find a long-sleeved ankle-length coat in both black and white, and the end of the coats flare out in rags?" I asked thinking back to Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo's Bankai Coat.

"Hmm I think we might have what you're talking about, I'll go find the clothes, and finish off the outfit, while you go to the library and find any books that you might like." Tenten said walking off.

"Thank you Tenten!" I said as I went to the library. Looking through the shelves I was amazed by the volumes and volumes of books. First I choose a few books that would help me with controlling my Chakra and learning the three basic Ninjutsu for the Academy. Next I chose a book one elemental manipulation, kenjutsu, and Fūinjutsu. Each one to help me later on; carrying the books out of the library I welcome to Tenten holding a set of clothing.

"I found everything you asked for, plus adding in a few things I think you might like. Why don't you try this one set on?" Tenten said placing one set of the clothes in my hands, taking the books from me, and pushing me into the changing room, where I put on the clothes. Black sandals, with white bandages wrapped around my shins, black pants that lefts a lot of room for mobility and pockets for scrolls, and a black t-shirt that was mostly hidden by the white Coat. I had to admit I liked the look. Stepping out of the changing room I found Tenten holding two scrolls, which probably held the remaining of my clothes and my books, and a white Obi. "I noticed you had a Kenjutsu book so I thought you might need this." She said handing me the Obi.

"Thanks." I said as I tied the Obi around my waist.

"These hold the rest of your wardrobe, which has several copies of each outfit, and the books you picked out. Just give this to my father and he'll ring you up." Tenten said handing the two scrolls and a piece of paper which had a list of everything I had bought. Thanking her I return back to the lower level of the shop where Sarutobi and Eiji were currently talking like old friends. Both old men stopped talking and turn their attention to me when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Now that is an outfit fitting for a Shinobi." Eiji said as Sarutobi nodded in agreement.

"Well Naruto I took the liberty of finding you a good set of Kunai and Shuriken, plus new holsters. Is there anything specific you would like to add onto the list?" Sarutobi asked me.

"Actually there is. I've always been interested with Seals, even before finding out about You-Know-Who," I mentally had to laugh at the inside, "and I found a few books on Fūinjutsu, so would it be possible to get some ink, brushes, and blank scroll?" I asked as innocent as possible. I knew that Sarutobi would be suspicious about me trying to change the seal of the Kyūbi, but I could only do that with the Key to the Eight Trigram and Jiraiya had that.

"That can be arranged, but Naruto you must promise me that you will not change your seal!" Sarutobi said, his voice dripping with seriousness.

"I promise Jiji!" I said, Sarutobi then turned to Eiji and nodded before Eiji disappeared into his office.

"Alright, I've added the sealing supplies to these scrolls, which already held the other things that Hokage-Sama had chosen for you." I smiled before handing Eiji the paper that Tenten had given me before paying for everything. Once paid for I slide the third scroll into another pocket and followed the Hokage out of the shop, but not before promising to do all my shopping at Eiji's.

"Well Naruto, looks like you're ready for a new semester at the Academy. And you shouldn't have any problems with buying supplies, which reminds me, how did you come across all that money?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well because most shops with overcharge or don't allow me into their shops I've been saving the money that I get from my monthly allowance, plus I don't spend a lot on food since I only eat Ramen." I said with a smile.

"Naruto you really need to eat better food than just ramen. Do you want to stay the shortest in your class forever?" Sarutobi asked. When I looked down frowning he continued. "Promise me that you'll eat healthier from now on."

"I Promise Jiji!" I said smiling again.

"Good, now hear this should help you with the Clone problem you're having, and happy birthday." Sarutobi said handing me another scroll. "Now I need to get back to my office and finish the paper work. Take care Naruto-Kun." Before he left I ran and gave him a hug, which shocked most of the civilians, and ran back to my Apartment where I spent the rest of the day training and reading before going to sleep. Tomorrow was the first day of the final year of the Academy and I need to be ready for anything.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Dealing With School, Again

**Soulful Journey**

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own Naruto, or the original idea for this story. Those belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Commander Kitsune. I only own my mind.**

**Review Warning!**

**Because of the reviews that I have gotten that do not like this story and ask why I am writing it I chosen to answer that Question I chose to write a Self-insertion story over the face I always wanted it be like to be the main character of my favorite story, and Naruto is that story. You can say it's a bad story, you can flame it all you want but I will keep writing until my heart's content for those who like my story even if it's just one person. **

**Chapter 2: Dealing with school, again.**

Waking up the next morning was tougher than I expected. I had spent all of yesterday learning how to use my new Chakra, which came by accident when trying to unseal all my new equipment. After everything was unsealed and put somewhere safe I started reading the books on Chakra and learning the three basic Jutsu, which was a must before Class today. At one point during the afternoon after learning the Transformation Jutsu I went out to the local grocery store and restock my apartment with food that would help nourish my new body. I also learned that it didn't take long to figure out the Substitution Jutsu and the Clone Jutsu, and I had the same issues Naruto had with the Clone Jutsu. During the night I had twice thought about what the Shinigami said about White Tensa Zangetsu, and twice I chose to wait till I had better control over my Chakra. Getting out of bed I slowly made my way to my shower before getting dressed, however I chose today to wear a white shirt and would be using my black coat once I was ready to go. With a newly restock fridge I was able to cook a small breakfast, Egg's and toast, before packing my backpack, pulling on my coat and making my way to the Academy. Since the Academy was also a part of the Hokage's tower it didn't take long to find my way. While walking through the main streets of the village I took in account that it took a second look at me before they realizes it was actually me before they started to glare at me. After a brisk twenty minute walk I finally arrived at the Academy and made my way to Iruka's classroom.

Sliding Iruka's door open I looked around to see that most of the class was already in their seats. The only ones not to arrive yet were Sakura, Ino, and Iruka-Sensei. Deciding it would be best to sit in Naruto's regular seat I made my way to the empty seat near Sasuke Uchiha, who was looking out the window, probably thinking about ways to get his revenge on his brother. As I sat down Sasuke turned his attention to me for a few seconds before returning back to the window. I sighed before pulling out a leaf that I had pick on my way to the academy and used Chakra to hold it in different locations as I waited for Iruka to arrive. I didn't have to wait long for something to happen when the door slid open again revealing Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka trying to be the first one in the classroom so they could sit next to Sasuke. I tried to ignore them the best I could until Sakura walked up to me and decided to yell at me.

"Get out of the way Naruto-Baka! And what up with the outfit, if you're trying to be cool like Sasuke-Kun than you're pathetic!" Sakura shouted.

"Um, Sakura-Chan you do know that there's enough room for you to walk behind me to get to the empty seat right?" I asked her, dropping the leaf from my elbow.

"I said MOVE!" Sakura shouted again shoving my out of my seat and onto the floor, which caused most of the class to bust out laughing as I picked myself off the floor. Turning back to my seat I noticed that somehow Sasuke moved over into the middle seat and had Ino and Sakura on each side of him, sticking their tongues out at me. Sighing I picked up my things and made my way to the only available, which was in the same row as Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, in the center of the room. As I sat down Iruka-Sensei entered the room and most of the laughter died down.

"Seriously Naruto, what's up with the change of clothing? I would have though you would die before you changed out of that orange monstrosity." Kiba said.

"Let's just say my I've seen the light and leave at that." I said before Iruka called the class to order.

"Welcome back Students to your final year of the Shinobi academy, this year will focus on putting the finishing touches on your skills and knowledge before you take the Graduation Exam, where if you pass you will be given your new Sensei's who will continue your training. Now before we can continue with your education we must gauge how much of an improvement you have made over the course of the break. First we will start by testing how much information you've been able to retain." Iruka said pulling out a pile of papers from his deck, at the sight of the tests most of the class, including me, to groan. "You will have one hour to answer as many questions as possible. If you finish before the hour is up simply turn you test over and I'll be by to pick it up. You may begin as soon as you have your test." At this time Iruka had gotten to my row and handed me four tests. I took one and passed the rest to Shino. Looking down at the test I started reading the first question, when realization hit me. I DON'T KNOW ANY OF THIS SHIT! Sighing I spend the next hour answering the few questions that I could, which wasn't a lot, before occupying my time with the leaf concentration practice with my pencil. I knew that tonight I would be visiting the library to try and fix the gaps in my knowledge.

"All right times up. Put your pencils down and pass you tests to the end of the row." Iruka said after the one hour allowed time passed. Taking the tests from Shino I added my test to the pile for Iruka to pick up. "Now we will test your proficiency with the three basic Ninjutsu taught here at the Academy, we'll start in alphabetical order starting with Shino Aburame." Iruka said after he returned to the front of the classroom. Next to me Shino stood and walked to the front of the classroom to perform the Ninjutsu. Once Shino left I took this chance to look at Hinata, who was looking at me out of the corner of her eyes. Once I caught her looking at me she focused her attention back to the front of the room with a blush on her cheeks. Smiling I turned back to the front of the room to in time for Shino to perform the Clone Jutsu.

"Very good Shino, you may return to your seat, next Chōji Akimichi." Iruka called.

"Good Job Shino." I said once he re-took his seat. The only response I got was a nod of acknowledgement. "Listen Shino I have a question, your clan is able to communicate with insect correct?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Shino asked me.

"I've been having issues with some Insects moving into my apartment, and was wondering if it would be possible for you to relocate them, rather than me killing them." I said to him.

"It is possible, and a wise choice. I will need to prepare a habitat for them; I will let you know when I can get them." Shino said.

"Thanks Shino." I said before turning back to the front of the class again to see Sakura perform the Transformation Jutsu, transforming into a perfect replica of Iruka-Sensei, before using the Clone Justu.

"Good, next Hinata Hyuuga." Iruka called once Sakura was finished and started returning to her seat as Hinata made her way behind Shino and me to the front of the classroom.

"Good Luck Hinata." I whispered as she passed me. It took immediate effect on her because a blush ran across her face. Once she was at the front of the room Iruka instructed her to perform Substitution, Transformation, and Clone Jutsu's. While she was flawless in the first two jutsu Hinata was only able create one Clone, and not the three that Iruka wanted.

"At least you gave it your best shot. Better luck next time, next Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka said. As Hinata walked back to her seat I noticed that she looked sad, thinking she had failed. Once Kiba was called I focused most of my attention on keeping my leaf under my chin until I was called.

"Now Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called. Sighing I got up from my seat at made it to the front of the room. "Alright Naruto just like the others I want you to perform the Substitution jutsu on my chair." Iruka said. Nodding I went through the five hands signs before my body was enveloped in smoke, and I felt my chakra exchange my place with the chairs. "Good, now the Transformation Justu." Smirking at the aspect of pulling a prank I formed the Ram hand sign before being enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared I revealed that instead off the Transformation Jutsu I had used Naruto's Patent,

"Sexy Jutsu!" I said in a sexy feminine voice blowing a kiss at Iruka, which caused a bloody nose that caused him to fly back. Oh the look on his face when I transformed into a naked female version of myself with pig tails. Transforming back into my original form I laughed, "Ha you fell for my Sexy Jutsu!"

"CUT THE STUPID TRICK AND PERFORM THE CLONE JUTSU!" Iruka yelled with tissue up his nose. Taking a deep breath I went through the hand signs and uses as little Chakra as I could to create three Clones. However when I called out the jutsu only one cloud of smoke appeared, and when it cleared out a poor excuse for a clone was laying on the floor, half dead. Looking at the Clone nervously I turned back to Iruka, who's left eyebrow was twitching. When the rest of the class saw the clone they all started laughing at me. "That's pitiful Naruto…" Iruka said shaking his head. Dispersing the Clone I made my way back to my seat as the laughing died down. "Alright last we have Ino Yamanaka than we will break for lunch." Iruka said as Ino made her way to the front of the classroom and performed the three jutsu flawlessly. Once Ino was finished Iruka released the class for lunch and everyone vacated the classroom to eat lunch and catch up with their friends, or in Sasuke's case try to eat in peace without his Fan club interrupting him. I made myself at home in one of the trees on the academy grounds before pulling out my lunch, which was my attempt of making Sushi. Taking a bite of my lunch I immediately wished I hadn't. The taste was so nasty that I started chocking and fell out of the tree, and nearly taking out Hinata, who was sitting on a bench, in the process.

"Naruto-Kun! A-A-are you a-alright?" She asked as I stood up from the bush that was around the tree.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Note to self, learn how to cook better, ttebayo." I said pulling leaf's out of my hair.

"W-W-why were y-you in that t-tree?" Hinata asked poking her fingers together.

"Huh? Oh I thought I would eat my lunch in it. And let's just say my first attempt at creating Sushi wasn't very successful." I said smiling.

"I-If you w-want Y-you can h-have s-some of my lunch." Hinata said, a blush growing on her face as she pulled a large Bento box from her backpack.

"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to take away from your lunch." I asked surprised by the size of the box as I took a seat next to her.

"I-I'm sure. I-I usually m-make t-too much f-for me anyw-way." Hinata said opening the Bento box to reveal a rather large amount of rice, cooked chicken, and boiled vegetables.

"Wow that looks delicious. Thank you for sharing your lunch with me Hinata, ttebayo!" I said with a big smile on my face, and apparently that was her limit because she turned bright red before fainting. I was able to catch her before she fell off the bench and hurting herself. "Hinata, are you alright? Hinata? Come one wake up." '_Damn and she was doing so well.' _I though as I picked up Hinata's Bento Box and laying Hinata on the bench.

"What the hell did you do to Hinata!?" I heard Kiba yell behind me. '_Crap why now?' _ Standing up I turned around to see Kiba and Shino walking up to me. '_I guess they were friends before becoming Team 8.' _

"I didn't do anything Dog Breathe! Hinata just offered to share some of my lunch with me after my failed attempt to make Sushi when she suddenly got sick." I said defending myself.

"Did you give any of your Sushi?" Shino asked.

"Hell no, I wouldn't wish anyone to taste that stuff, not even Sasuke-Teme." I said.

"Then she should be fine." Kiba said.

"How can she be fine?! She just fainted for no reason!" I said freaking out.

"Hinata's always been like this Naruto. Why is that? It's because she's shy. The aspect of you sharing lunch with her was too much for her." Shino said.

"Why would me sharing lunch with her make her faint?" I asked, but before either Shino or Kiba could answer me Hinata started to stir on the bench. "Hinata! Are you alright?" I asked her as she sat up.

"H-hai, I-I'm s-sorry f-for…" "Hey don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're feeling alright." I cut her off, smiling. Hinata's blush came back in full force.

"If I may interrupt, I believe it wise to start eating your lunch before class starts again." Shino said.

"Oh man, he's right. Come on Hinata lets have some of that delicious looking food." I said. Nodding Hinata moved some of her food from Bento box into my freshly empty one. After thanking her for the food I took a taste and found it to be the most delicious thing I've ever had. For the most part the four of us ate in silence, until Shino asked a question I had hoped wouldn't come back up.

"Naruto you had said that had "seen the light" would you care to elaborate?"

"Huh?" I asked with a look of confusion.

"H-he m-means c-c-could y-you explain w-w-what h-happened t-to m-make you c-change your outfit. T-to tell t-the t-truth I-I'm curious t-too." Hinata whispered next to me.

"Aw come on, even you think it's strange that I changed clothes?" I asked Hinata acting hurt. When I saw her blush red and look away I knew I had to cheer her up. "I'm joking, smile, it's good for you." I told her before turning to Shino and Kiba. "If you really must know I had an accident on my birthday that ended me in the hospital. When I woke up I decided that enough was enough and take my Shinobi career seriously, and I started with two new style of wardrobe. The one you see now and one with a black shirt and White coat." I told them.

"I-I think t-the n-new o-outfit l-looks good." Hinata whispered again. I turned to her and smiled when the bell rang for us to return to class. Looking down at my bento box I saw that I hadn't eaten all of the food Hinata gave. Not wanting to waste the food I ate it all as fast as I could. Smiling I put my bento box in a scroll before standing up and offering my hand to Hinata to help her up, which she took with a blush. Once Hinata was on her feet and the others put their bento boxes away the four of us made it back to the classroom just in time for Iruka to start the afternoon classes.

"Alright, now that everyone has had their lunch we will finish evaluating your skills with two final tests. First we will evaluate your accuracy with Kunai and Shuriken before seeing your proficiency in Taijutsu. Now if you will all follow me and Mizuki-Sensei to the training field we will begin." Iruka said before leading the class to the training fields. The training fields were quite impressive for the academy; there were several dummies and training posts for target practice, and a circle drawn in the ground for Taijutsu. Once the entire class was outside Iruka, along with his assistant Mizuki, the Teme turned to use to explain the next test. "Alright everyone listen up. Next we will test your accuracy and proficiency with Kunai and Shurikens. One by one you will take ten of eat and aim for the dummies. I will score you based on the locations of each hit, like before we'll start with Shino." Iruka said. As Shino went up to perform the jutsu I took this time to talk to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, I forgot to say this earlier but good job on the Ninjutsu test." I said to her, which made her blush and poke her fingers together.

"B-but I f-failed the Clone J-j-jutsu, I could only create one Clone." She said her voice filled with sadness.

"At least you were able to one I, on the other hand, wasn't able to even that." I told her. When I saw her smile a little bit I knew this was the time. "Say Hinata, I was wondering, what would you say about us training together?" I asked.

"Y-you w-want to t-train? W-w-with m-me?" Hinata asked surprised by my question.

"Well yeah, I could really use a friend to help me train, and we're friends, aren't we?" I asked her. I saw her eyes widen and her blush deepen, and for a minute I thought she was going to faint.

"Yes! I-I-I mean I w-would love t-t-to be y-y-your f-friend a-and t-train w-with you N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata said stuttering more than usual.

"Great, than after school you want to train together?" I asked that's when her smile turned into a frown.

"I-I w-wish I c-could b-but M-my father w-will be e-expecting m-me h-home a-after school." Hinata said looking down.

"That's alright, maybe tomorrow or over the weekend?" I asked.

"I w-would l-like that." She said nodding. I smiled and nodded back as Hinata was called to the test, where she was able to hit the target nine out of ten with both Kunai and Shurikens. Once she returned I congratulated her before I turned my attention to watch how the other students threw their weapons. Picking up on their styles I would hope improve my own. Finally came Sasuke's turn, and I watched as he threw all ten Kunai at the target, and all ten hit dead on, same with the Shurikens.

"Excellent job Sasuke you may retrieve your weapons, next Naruto Uzumaki." Taking a deep breath I made my way to the dummy, but not without hearing a 'good luck' from Hinata. Taking out my new Kunai I begun to throw them one at a time, with only five hitting the location of the heart, and bulls eye, before doing the with my Shurikens, which I had an easier time handling which meant I miss only three times. "Well that is an improvement over last time. Retrieve your weapons and return to the class, Next Ino Yamanaka." Iruka said. Once I had retrieved my weapons from the dummies I returned back to the kunai back to my holster attracted to the back of my obi, and my shuriken into the holster on my leg. After Ino was finished with her turn Iruka directed us over to Mizuki, who would be testing us in Taijutsu. Mizuki began with the girls, pitting many of the Uchiha fan-girls against one another, Hinata also had to face one of these Kunoichi rejects, and won. Ino and Sakura, the presidents of the Uchiha fan-club, were forced to fight each other. That fight ended in a double knock out. Once the girls were finished Mizuki turned to the boys, Shino fought Chōji Akimichi and lost due to The Aburame clan fighting style focused on the use of their bugs, while the Akimichi clan were heavy on Taijutsu. Next Kiba had to fight the ever lazy Shikamaru Nara and won due to Shikamaru's laziness. After that Mizuki had the rest of the boys fight before I was pared together with Sasuke. Once we were in the middle of the circle Sasuke gave me a smirk like he had already won the match.

"Give it up dope, you can change your clothes, but you're still the dead last." Sasuke said slipping into his family's Taijutsu style

"I'll show you Teme that the Naruto you knew is gone." I said taking my fight stance, which was just the basic fighting horse stance. When Mizuki started the match Sasuke charged at me before throwing a punch. I was able to block the punch with my left hand before throwing a punch with my right. Seeing this coming Sasuke grabbed my fist before connecting his knee with my stomach. Falling to my knee as I tried finding my breath Sasuke connected his foot to my head causing me to fall over and hit the ground, hard.

"You're right Dope, the Naruto I knew is gone, and replaced with a much weaker one." Sasuke said smirking as I slowly stood up.

"Don't get so over confident Sasuke-Teme, I'm just warming up!" I shouted before charging at him before jumping and delivering a roundhouse kick to the head. While Sasuke was able to block the kick it was able so send him back a few inches. Using my forward momentum I flipped over Sasuke bringing my other foot down on his head, which sent him to the ground, before jumping away. Apparently everyone was stunned at what I just did because everyone was quiet, even the Uchiha Fan-girls. Standing back up, Sasuke glared at me before running towards me, a fist formed in his right hand ready to strike. I ran at him as well but with a new idea in mind, as we got within range Sasuke threw his punch at my face, which I was able to dodge and continue right past him. Once a few feet away and sure Sasuke had turned around I had jumped backwards and grabbed Sasuke by his head and pulling him down to the ground before jumping back up. That was not enough for Sasuke, he quickly got up before delivering an uppercut to my chin before I could get too far away, sending me flying backwards, but he wasn't done. He then sent a kick that connected with my side and another to my chest. When I was one my back I felt Sasuke grab me by my coat and ready to deliver another punch to my face.

"Alright that's enough. The winner is Sasuke Uchiha." Mizuki said calling the match. Smirking Sasuke threw me back down before walking out of the circle. Groaning I got up and made my way to the class as well. I wasn't expecting to win, not be a long shot. Not only do I not know any Taijutsu styles, but the one Naruto knew was nothing more than a drunken fighter, yet another thing to fix, great. "Alright everyone return to the classroom, Iruka will be waiting for you there." Mizuki said. Returning to class Iruka had told us that he was very proud of the progress we had made over the break and was looking forward to our last year of the academy before releasing us for the day. Once I was out of the Academy, and since Hinata wouldn't be training with me today I made my way to Ichiraku to have a few bowls of ramen, than off to Eiji's shop to see if his library had any book's or scroll's on Taijutsu. I had a few styles in mind but I needed to see what Eiji had before I could choose.

"Ah, Naruto I wasn't expecting you back so soon. What brings you back to my shop?" Eiji asked as I walked into his store.

"Hey Eiji, I just came to see if you had any books or scrolls on Taijutsu." I said to him as I walked up to the front desk.

"Sorry Naruto, I don't have anything on Taijutsu, I sold my last on a few days ago." When I heard this I was bummed out. "Actually wait here." Eiji said disappearing back into his office. When he came back out of his office he was holding a very old-looking scroll. "This is the only Taijutsu scroll I have. After the Kyūbi's attack I was forced to take it off the shelves." He said handing me the scroll. "That scroll teaches the Fox style of Taijutsu. The style focuses on ambushes, speed, and power. I think it's the perfect style for you."

"Thanks Eiji, How much do I owe you for the scroll?" I asked pulling out Gama-Chan.

"Seeing as how that the scroll has been doing nothing but collecting dust since the attack twelve years ago it's yours." Eiji said surprising me.

"Really? Thanks Eiji-Oji-san!" I shouted.

"Think nothing of it, just promise me you'll become the best Genin, and you'll recommend me to all your classmates." Eiji said chuckling.

"You got it Eiji-Oji-San! I'll see you later." I said as I put Gama-Chan away and ran out of the shop. I continued to run until I reached my apartment. Once inside I placed my backpack and the Taijutsu scroll on my coffee table before plopping down on my couch. Well at least I made it through my first day of ninja school, and hopefully the rest of my time at the academy would be better. Sitting up on the couch I spotted the scroll that old man Sarutobi had given me yesterday. Curious about what he had given me I had opened the scroll and begun reading it.

_Naruto_

_Iruka has told me about your problems with the Clone Jutsu and I believe I know the reason and the solution. The reason for your problem is that you have too much Chakra and not enough control for the simple Clone Jutsu. While this can eventually be fixed with enough time and patience, sadly you don't have the time to get all of your chakra under control. This is why I am allowing you to learn this new type of Clone jutsu, the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The seal on the bottom of the scroll holds a second scroll with the instructions for the Shadow Clone. Good Luck Naruto._

_ The Sandaime Hokage._

After reading the scroll my eyes widen. Sarutobi had given me the Shadow Clone jutsu! Amazing, and completely not how the story line for _Naruto _was supposed to go. But I didn't care; Shinigami-Sama said that this was my life now. Unsealing the second scroll I got to work on learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The few days flew by very fast and it was finally the weekend. And with the weekend meant training with Hinata. During the past week I had done my best in the academy, learning all that Iruka had to teach us, but I was still having problems with learning and using the Fox Style, and losing every time to Sasuke didn't help me. With the help of my newly learned Shadow Clones I was able to finish the leaf concentration practice, and by finish I mean covering me with leafs and keep them there for a long time with my clones trying to distract me. Today with Hinata's help I would hope to perfect the tree climbing exercise and improve on my Taijutsu, while helping Hinata overcome her shyness. It was also during the week that my friendship with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino grew with each day.

When I woke up this morning I quickly got my morning shower done and dressed in my pants and black shirt. Just as I was about to start making breakfast a knocking came to my door. Looking at my clock I realized that I had slept in and Hinata must already here. Opening my door I saw Hinata blushing and poking her fingers together.

"Good morning Hinata." I said

"G-good m-morning Naruto-Kun. A-are you r-ready t-to train?" She asked as she continued to poke her fingers together.

"Sorry Hinata, I kind of woke up late and was just about to make breakfast. Would you like to come in and join me?" I asked fully opening my door to allow her in. Hinata nodded as she walked into my apartment. Closing the door I made my way back to the kitchen. "I'm not much of a cook, but I hope I can cook something you will like." I said as I started cooking some eggs, sausage, and hash browns. While I was doing this Hinata was sitting on my couch nervously poking her fingers together and a blush on her face. Once I was finished cooking the food I set the table for the two of us. "Come on Hinata, Breakfast is ready." I said bringing Hinata out of her thoughts. Once she was seated at the table I served her some of the food before placing what I wanted on my plate and sat down. Smiling at Hinata I picked up my fork I slowly started eating as Hinata nervously tasted her eggs. And I don't blame her for being nervous, especially after many of the food I made over the week. Once she tasted the eggs her eyes widen before continuing to eat.

"This i-i-is v-very good N-N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata said as she continued to eat.

"I', glad you like it Hinata. Truthfully I was worried that after all my failures of making lunch you wouldn't want to try my food." I said rubbing the back of my head smiling before going back to eating. The rest of the time we ate in silence, and once finished I went into my room where I wrapped my feel and legs in the bandages, and pulled my white coat on, and attacked Tensa Zangetsu to my obi. Today would be the day I learn what the sword can do. Walking back out of my room I saw Hinata still in my kitchen actually cleaning the dishes. "Hey Hinata, you didn't have to do that you know." I said to her.

"B-but you m-made me b-b-breakfast, I d-didn't w-want y-you to think I-I was t-taking a-advantage of you." Hinata said as she finished the dishes.

"But you're not Hinata, plus you shared your lunch with me every time my lunch was a fail, so really it's I who owes you. Well not that your finished you ready to go?" I asked her grabbing my backpack.

"Hai N-Naruto-Kun… Um, N-Naruto-Kun wh-where did you g-g-get that k-katana?" Hinata asked. Damn, I completely forgot to think of a cover story for Tensa Zangetsu.

"This is my um… my Zanpakutō Tensa Zangetsu. During the break I… um I unlocked my Kekkei Genkai. This sword is a representation of my soul. Now come on we have training to complete!" I said grabbing her by the hand, opening my door and rushing out of my apartment. I did my best to avoid the main road of Konoha so that Hinata wouldn't have to see, or receive the glares from the villagers. Eventually we made it to the area where Naruto usually did his training. Once we arrived I let go of Hinata's hand and tried to catch my breath, and allow Hinata to recover from fainting thanks to me holding her hand. When I saw her start to come back around I dropped the leafs that I had on my body. "Welcome back to the land of the living Hinata. You had me worried there for a minute."

"S-So w-what d-do you w-want to s-start t-training f-first?" Hinata asked blushing in embarrassment. Putting my finger to my chin I began to think.

"Well… do you know any Chakra Control exercises?" I asked turning to her.

"I-I-I know t-two the t-tree c-climbing and w-water w-walking e-exercise." Hinata said.

"Tree climbing exercise? How is climbing a tree supposed to help with Chakra Control?" I asked sounding confused.

"Y-you have to u-u-use your c-chakra to s-stick your f-feet to the t-t-tree." Hinata stuttered.

"Can you show me?" I asked curious on how it actually worked. Nodding Hinata started focusing Chakra to the soles of her feet before walking up the tree. "Sugoi, Let's get started! Ttebayo!" I shouted before focusing chakra to the soles of my feet before running up the tree. I didn't get more than a few feet off the ground before I was blasted off the tree landing on my back.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata shouted as she jumped down to the forest floor and I pick myself up.

"What happened?" I asked shaking the cobwebs out of my head.

"Y-You used t-to much Chakra." Hinata said to me.

"Alright let's try this again!" I said focusing less chakra to the soles of my feet before giving it another running start. This time I was able to get a foot higher before I slide off the tree and landed on my head. "Ow, that hurt!"

"A-are you alright Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Guess I didn't use enough Chakra that time." I said rubbing my head.

"T-this time l-let me u-use my Byakugan t-tow-watch your C-Chakra." Hinata said before running through a few hand signs before the veins around her eyes bulged out, the tell-tale signs of an Active Byakugan. "A-Alright N-Naruto-Kun, t-try to focus your Chakra." Nodding I did as she said and focus my chakra to the soles of my feet. "T-too much Naruto-Kun, b-bring y-y-your Chakra d-down." Nodding I lowered the level of my Chakra. "Now you're t-t-t-to low." Slowly I began to increase the amount of Chakra. "R-Right their Naruto-Kun, t-that s-should be g-g-good."

"Alright let's try this again!" I said before Hinata stopped me.

"W-Wait Naruto-Kun, y-you need to g-get used t-t-to the f-feel of the C-chakra first." Hinata said. Nodding I focused on how the Chakra felt on my feet. "N-now r-release the Chakra a-and t-try getting t-the s-same amount a-again." I did as she said and released the flow of Chakra before trying to focus the Chakra back onto my feet. "A-almost N-Naruto-Kun, j-just a t-tad t-too much C-Chakra." Nodding I released the Chakra again, took a deep breathe, and tried again. "That's i-it N-Naruto-Kun! Y-you g-got it." Hinata said.

"Yatta! Now am I ready to try and climb the tree?" I asked which got me a nod. Taking out a Kunai I turned my attention to the tree. "Alright, let's get wild!" I shouted before running up the tree. I was actually able to pass my previous two attempts and continue up for a few more steps before my Chakra slipped and I felt myself falling. Using the Kunai I made a mark on the tree before jumping off and landing on my feet. "Wow, will you look at that, I got higher up." I said.

"G-good Job N-Naruto-Kun!" Hinata said. I got too caught up in the excitement that I ran up to Hinata and wrapped her in a hug.

"And it's all thanks to you Hinata-Chan! Hinata-Chan? Oh not again…" I said looking at a fainted Hinata in my arms. Seems the hug, and me adding –Chan to her name was too much. Laying Hinata against a tree again I smiled at how peaceful she looked. Why Naruto focused so much on Sakura and never noticed Hinata was beyond my comprehension. Turning around I created the seal for the Shadow Clone Jutsu and created ten clones of myself. "Alright I want you four to focus on what Hinata-Chan has shown us. You four will continue on the leaf concentration practice, just because we mastered it doesn't mean we can stop working on it. You two will focus on Kenjutsu. Use Tensa Zangetsu in a spar against one another, and under so circumstance are you to run Chakra through the blade. Understood?"

"Hai Oyabin!" The clones said with a solute.

"Good, now spread out!" I said giving the single. And with that the clones disappeared into the forest, and just in time too because behind me I heard Hinata begin to steer again. "Hey Hinata-Chan, you alright?" I asked.

"H-hai, I-I'm s-sorry I-I'm s-so weak…" Hinata whispered her voice full of sadness. If I didn't do something soon to cheer her up she might start to cry.

"Hey, you're not weak Hinata-Chan, not by a longshot. I don't know where that your weak but you need to stop it." I said squatting down and putting my hand on her shoulder.

"B-Bur Ota-Sama a-and the E-elders s-say…" "Screw what they say to you. Let me guess, they think your weak because your kind?" A nod was my reply. "Tell me Hinata do you know why the villagers hate me?" This time shook her head. '_It's now or never. I hope that a young Hinata still accepts me.'_ "In the academy they told us that twelve years ago when the Kyūbi attacked the village the Yondaime Hokage gave his life in battle to kill the demon. What would you say if I told you that we were lied to by the older generation?" I asked.

"B-but i-if w-we were l-lied t-to t-then w-what happened t-to t-the K-Kyūbi?" Hinata asked. Taking off my coat and shirt, which caused a large blush to crawl over her face, I started to focus Chakra into the seal on my stomach.

"Because the Kyūbi is a living mass of Chakra the only thing the Yondaime could do was seal it, and only a new born babies Chakra coils could withstand the sealing process. Did you know I was born on October 10th?" I asked already knowing the answer. I watched patiently as Hinata processed the information before her eyes widen.

"Y-You h-have t-the Kyūbi s-sealed i-inside you!" Hinata said in realization.

"Yes I do, but a majority of the village doesn't see it that way. They see me as the demon itself, not the hero that the Yondaime wanted me to be seen as. I've been beaten, burned, thrown out of stores, forced to live alone with the glares from the villagers. But that doesn't stop me from trying to get stronger and prove the village that I'm not the demon that they think I am." I said in sorrow thinking back to how I got into this world. That's when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Looking down I was surprised to see Hinata hugging me.

"Y-You're n-not alone N-Naruto-Kun, not anymore." She said looking up at me.

"I know I'm not alone, I have the Hokage, The Ichiraku, Iruka-Sensei, Eiji-Oji-San, and now you." I said with a smile

"M-May I ask w-why y-your w-willing t-to s-share t-this with me?" Hinata asked after letting go of me and I put my shirt and coat back on. Sighing I plopped down on forest floor before looking up at the canopy.

"Did you know that you were my first friend?" I asked.

"N-no…" Hinata said in surprise.

"Well you were, and even though we've only been friends for a week I feel like I could trust you with my deepest secrets. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. The truth about the Sealing is an S-rank secret, only the Hokage or I can reveal the secret." I said to Hinata.

"I-I promise N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata said.

"Good, then join me Hinata-Chan. Together we will show the village that we are not the weak heiress or demon that they think we are." I said holding up my hand to her.

"H-Hai, W-we w-will show t-them!" Hinata said taking my hand, blushing. That's when her stomach growled out in hunger she let go of my hand and started poking her fingers together while I chuckled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry, what do you say take a break and go get some lunch?" I asked standing up and holding my hand out to help her up. Nodding Hinata took my hand and I helped her up and we went to my favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's!

"Ah, Naruto! How's my favorite customer, and who's this young lady?" Teuchi asked as I opened the flap and allowed Hinata in before walking in myself.

"Hey Oji-San, This is my friend Hinata Hyuuga, Hinata-Chan this is Teuchi Ichiraku." I said introducing the two as me and Hinata took a seat at the bar.

"A pleasure to meet you Hinata-Sama, any friend of Naruto's is welcomed here. So what will it be today my boy?" Teuchi asked.

"I'll have three bowls of pork today old man, what about you Hinata-Chan?"

"I-I'll have one b-bowl of M-miso please." Hinata said poking her fingers together.

"Three pork and one Miso coming right up, so what have you been up to lately?" Teuchi asked.

"The usual, training my ass off so I can become Hokage and Hinata-Chan here's been helping me." I said wrapping my arm around Hinata's shoulders in a sideways hug, which ended up with her fainting on the bar. "Not again…"

"Is she alright?" Teuchi asked.

"Yeah, Shino said she was shy and I guess not use to hugs." I said as Ayame came out of the back.

"Dad what's going on…? Oh Naruto-Kun it's good to see you… What happened?!" Ayame yelled and glared at me when she saw Hinata passed out on the counter.

"Nothing Nee-Chan! I just gave her a hug when she fainted!" I said backing away from Ayame. If it's one thing I learned it's that you never anger the Ramen girl.

"Now Ayame-Chan calm down, there's no need to get angry." Teuchi said when Hinata started to steer. "See, she's coming around."

"Uh…" Hinata groaned as she sat straight in the stool.

"Welcome back again Hinata-Chan, you really need to stop doing that. You almost got me in trouble with Nee-Chan." I said teasing Hinata.

"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto-Kun…" Hinata said finding the counter top more interesting.

"Hinata I'm messing with you. I'm sorry about teasing you." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. When I saw her smile I knew she felt better.

"Alright you two love-birds that's enough. You're food's ready." Ayame said taking the food from her father and setting them in front of us. I quickly pulled my hand off of Hinata and both of us turned to our Ramen, both of us sporting bright blushes.

"Itadakimasu." We both said before breaking our Chop sticks and digging into our food. Like breakfast we ate in silence, but every now and again I would steal a glance at Hinata. Was I really falling for the Hyuuga? I mean Hinata's been the only girl, aside from Ayame, that I've tried talking too. Plus it's been years since I was in a relationship and I always so awkward around girls I liked. I was half way through my third bowl when we were interrupted by a branch member of the Hyuuga clan.

"Hinata-Sama, I apologize for interrupting your lunch but Hiashi-Sama wishes your return to the Hyuuga mansion." The Branch member said from behind us. Sighing Hinata turned to me.

"I-I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-Kun b-but I have t-to go. I-I'll see you m-Monday." Hinata said before paying for her bowl and leaving Ichiraku's. The branch member was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Hold on Hyuuga-San, would it be alright if I ask you a question or two?" I asked him.

"Yes Uzumaki-San but I do not have much time." He said.

"Does the branch house of the Hyuuga clan feel the same way about me as the rest of village because of my burden?" I asked.

"So you know about it?" He asked in return to which I nodded, "There are those in branch house that sympathies with you, feeling a kind of connection because of the seals we are forced to leave with. Some hate you for what happened during that night, while others believe you to be the hero you should be."

"Last question, what are the branch house's thoughts on Hinata-Chan?" I asked.

"Why the curiosity of our Heiress?" He asked with a smirk, on I thought I would never see on a Hyuuga. "We of the branch house support Hinata in everything she does. She is more like her Mother than the Main house wishes, but it is that side of her that wishes to unite our family. I'm sorry Uzumaki-San but I must be going." He said before bowing and leaving the ramen stand. Sighing I turn back to my ramen and instead of eating I started playing with it.

"Are you alright Naruto-Kun?" Ayame asked leaning on the counter.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just wish Hinata-Chan didn't have to leave. I was actually having fun training with her." I said.

"Sounds like someone has a little crush on the Hyuuga Heiress." Ayame teased.

"So what if I did. It's not like I could do anything about it. I'm the village demon, while she's practically loyalty. A relationship between us would never be accepted. Not until I show them that I'm not as they think." I said with a small blush on my face.

"Then you better hurry up and show the Village that their wrong about you so you can be with your Hinata-Chan!" Ayame said teasing again.

"Stop it Nee-Chan!" I said a bigger blush on my face before finishing my ramen, paying for the bowls and returning back to the forest where I found all my clones doing what they were told to do. From what I could tell the four I left on the tree climbing exercise were all able to climb the tree to the top and were now just walking up and down the trees. Forming the release sign I dispersed the clones learning Kenjutsu and received their memories. Good they didn't use Chakra. Next I dispersed the clones that were performing the leaf concentration practice before releasing the last group of clones. Amazing thing Shadow clones can do. Untying Tensa Zangetsu from my Obi I sat down in the grass before taking a deep breath before focusing Chakra through the sword and pulled from the scabbard before a rush of information ran through my head of all the abilities if Tensa Zangetsu. The first was of course Zangetsu main attack, Getsuga Tensho. All I had to do was focus Chakra into the blade before speaking the name and slashing at my enemy. Next was the enhanced Getsuga Tensho, which needed the use of Kurama's Chakra. Third was an enhanced speed and use of Shunpo whenever I had chakra to run through the blade. The last, and most interesting ability of Tensa Zangetsu was I could use Kurama's Chakra to create a hollow mask just like a vizard.

'_Hey Kurama you get all that too?'_ I asked but apparently he ignored me so I sheathed Tensa Zangetsu and made my way home. Once I was at my apartment I was welcomed to the sight of old man Sarutobi drinking a cup of tea in my kitchen.

"Ah, there you are Naruto-Kun I was wondering when you would return." He said taking a sip of his tea.

"Hey Jiji, what are you doing here?" I asked as I closed the door and removed my sword from my obi.

"Well I thought I'd come ask where you got that blade." FUCK why oh why did this have to happen now.

"Would you believe me if I said I unlocked my Kekkei Genkai?" I asked only for Sarutobi to narrow his eyes at me. "Fine I guess I should tell you but can you put up a sound barrier?" I asked him, when he nodded and put up the barrier I continued. "First off I'm really Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto's soul died after the attack on him last week. My name is Aaron T. Truman and I was asked by the Shinigami to take over Naruto's body."

"And you expect me to believe you?" Sarutobi asked glaring at me.

"No, I don't. When Shinigami-Sama first asked me I was skeptical too. But you have to believe me. If it wasn't for me taking over Naruto's empty body the Eight Trigram's seal that Naruto's father Minato used to seal half of the Kyūbi's chakra would have started to break apart resulting in the end of this world." I said.

"H-how do you know all that?" Sarutobi asked in surprise.

"I'm not sure if I'm correct or not but I think that because there are several different universes that each one has a small effect on the others. The universe that I came from this universe was an anime that was very popular with a select group of people. After coming here and living Naruto's life I see influenced from Japanese culture back home." I said.

"We-we're just an anime?" Sarutobi asked sounding hopeless. I didn't blame him, if I thought my life was just a fake I would be devastated… Oh.

"No at least I don't think so. Like I said I'm not sure I was only twenty when Shinigami-Sama asked me to take over Naruto's life. The Katana was just something I asked him to give me to help live my new life."

"This is a lot to take in." Sarutobi said rubbing his temples.

"Would it ease your mind if I said that Naruto was happy in heaven with his family?" I asked.

"Y-you've talked to Naruto?"

"Yeah, Shinigami-Sama gave me a device that allows me to talk to those in the afterlife, both from my world and yours, if I needed any help." I said.

"At least Naruto is with his family. So is there any advice you can give an old man?" He asked.

"For now, only two things, the anime didn't start till Naruto's third attempt at the graduation exam. For now call back Jiraiya and try to find Tsunade. You will need them in the future. I'll come back to you when my advice is needed." I said

"Thank you Aaron, You have given much to think about. I will see you around." Sarutobi said deactivated the sound barrier and leaving my apartment.

"Bye Jiji! Thanks for the visit!" I said. He gave me a smile before closing the door to my apartment. Sighing I took a shower, got dressed for bed, and drifted off to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Well here's Chapter two. The ending kind of sucks but please don't sue me. I await your reviews!**


End file.
